Katsuhira Agata
Katsuhira Agata (阿形・勝平, Agata Katsuhira) is the main protagonist of Kiznaiver. His moods barely fluctuate, and he pays little attention to other people. He is constantly bullied, but he doesn't feel pain and is therefor not scared of people hurting him. His sin is "Gudon" (The Imbecile). Appearance Agata Katsuhira is a tall, slim young man with droopy, grey eyes and often an emotionless expression on his face. He has short curly white hair with olive green highlights, in what looks like a shaggy bowl cut. He is usually seen wearing a white shirt with black accents on the cuffs and collar, accessorized by a blue tie with a black cross. Personality Katsuhira is rather indifferent in all situations, whether he feels pain or joy. He shows little to no emotion, but he wants to understand and build bonds with others. It is also stated by Noriko Sonozaki that he is obedient.1 Katsuhira, despite having little emotion, does care for those around him, even to the point where he is willing to risk his own safety for the other Kiznaivers, including jumping off a bridge early in the series to prevent Tenga from doing the same thing. 2 Abilities While technically a disability, Katsuhira does not feel pain. This means when the other Kiznaivers are affected by someone else's or their own pain, Katsuhira is not inhibited at all. Although he still takes damage when his own body is injured. Plot Relationships Chidori Takashiro : Chidori and Katsuhira have been friends for a long time, even before Katsuhira became indifferent to life. Chidori calls him "Kacchon", which shows affection while Katsuhira calls her "Chidori" without any honorifics, showing that he at least feels somewhat comfortable with her. She is shown to care a great deal for him by cleaning his house with him, being concerned about his bullying issues even to the point of getting upset when he says it doesn't matter, getting jealous when he chooses to talk to Sonozaki rather than leaving with Chidori and the rest of the gang, and risking her life by jumping off of a building onto an unstable lift where Katsuhira is to save him. Prior to his personality change, Chidori confesses that she was in love with him, however, it is unclear whether or not she still feels this way. It is hinted that she does when she blushes around Katsuhira and gets jealous of Sonozaki. During his introduction when he states that he feels indifferent towards people and doesn't care about how they feel, Chidori gets extremely irritated and points out how he used to be funny and nice and is driven to the point of tears as she explains how she's been trying to get him back to the way he was previously. Katsuhira shows a fairly decent amount of emotion (for him) after seeing her in her state and revises his introduction, saying how he is happy that Chidori was in love with him, despite it being past tense. After they fall off of the building, he asks if she is alright, showing that he does care about her as a friend. Hajime Tenga : Tenga is the one who saves Katsuhira from bullies during the first time they meet. He is shown to care about Katsuhira when he follows him home, claiming that he promised to protect him. Although, he may be working in his own self-interest because he has to feel any pain Katsuhira's body experiences as well. In order to prevent Tenga from jumping off a bridge later, Katsuhira himself jumps, even though his body would still be affected from the fall. He and Chidori are the only Kiznaivers to run to his aid, while the others go to check on or prevent Yoshiharu from escaping. Quotes Trivia References 1. Kiznaiver Episode 1-2 2. Kiznaiver Episode 3 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist